


In which BamBam might flunk a class

by ar_tris_t



Series: kpop prompts and drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, my 97 liner fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: BamBam really needed that library book.





	In which BamBam might flunk a class

**Author's Note:**

> I asked some friends to choose a prompt from a list and a ship and I would write for them.. this is the first of four

“Really? Six weeks?” BamBam was this close to pulling his hair out. “And you don’t know when it’s gonna come back in?” The librarian assistant shook his head. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but no.” BamBam made a noise of frustration. He had a final due in a week and he needed this book so bad. It was the only one on the topic that he was cornering.

“Can you…I dunno, tell me who has it?” He smiled, trying to use his charms. Maybe the aid would think he was cute?

“Uh, I’m not supposed to, but…we really need to book back so if you get it back I think maybe I don’t have to tell my boss?” The man chuckled. He made a few clicks on his computer and typed a bit too, but that’s how BamBam ended up in front of the Lego house’s dorm room 1036 way across campus from where he lived, a piece of paper with a name and room number written on it gripped in his hand.

The skinny freshman knocked on the door, hoping that he wouldn’t come off as a jackass or anything. There was a moment, a scuffle, and the door opened. BamBam looked excited. “Yugyeom?” The boy looked at him like he was gross. 

“No, he’s not here.” He slammed the door shut and BamBam blinked. He knocked again and the boy opened it again. “Look, I don’t care what he promised you he would do, but he’s not here and I’m not gonna do it, I’m busy.” There was a giggle from inside the dorm.

“Hao, come on, you’re gonna miss the best part!” The male rolled his eyes. 

“One sec, Gyu,” he called behind him. He turned back to BamBam. “He might be at the Jitter House Café. And whatever he owes you, try to take it easy on him. He forgets easily.” BamBam nodded, a bit confused, and the door was slammed once again. 

“Okay then. Jitter House Café...” BamBam tucked the paper into his pocket and pulled out his phone to search it on Google. He hoped that it was on campus because he didn’t feel like having to catch a bus or beg someone for a ride.

Lucky for him, it was a student-run café, but it was off on another side of campus he didn’t visit often so he’d have to walk. The price he paid for wanting that damn book. He’d better pass the class for this much effort.

The place was small, but it was cute. He wandered in, looking to see if he would see the book out on anyone’s table, but a part of him realized he could have asked the ‘Hao’ guy if it were in is room. No, he wanted the Yugyeom dude to know he was taking it so that he wasn’t looking for it later.

BamBam couldn’t see anything, so he went over to the order counter to ask the barista if maybe he knew a Yugyeom. The Thai male was not going to admit that the muscular male was super hot. Nope, not at all.

“Hi, what can I help you with today?” BamBam cursed. He was so handsome. He glanced at the nametag he wore. It read ‘Jeongguk.’

“Uh, I’m looking for someone?” Jeongguk sighed. He had heard lines like that a lot. BamBam’s eyes widened. “Wait! No, I’m not hitting on you, I’m looking for someone called Yugyeom?” Jeongguk raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you looking for Yugs?” BamBam chuckled.

“Okay so I’m so close to flunking this class right now, right? And I know a shit ton on this subject that I’m gonna write my final on, but like I need a book source, right? The only book in any of our libraries that’s gonna help me, he has checked out and I really need it, like super bad.” BamBam was explaining with his hands and the male in front of him found it kind of amusing. He had a cute smile.

“Okay, I’ll text him and tell him to get his butt over here. He’s probably out with Seokmin or Dongmin or something.” Jeongguk was taking pity on him, thank God.

“Thank you! And also, could I make an actual order when you’re done? I promise to tip.” BamBam liked seeing people’s faces light up when he tipped them.

Ten minutes later, BamBam was seated at a table, nervous that he’d pissed someone off that he hadn’t met before. He would be the only person in the world able to do that too, with his nasty luck. He was so nervous for some reason. This Yugyeom person, he had a lot of cute friends it seemed. How cute was Yugyeom going to be?

Apparently very handsome. Everyone that came into the café, BamBam thought might’ve been this mystery book thief. It wasn’t until this very tall, very pretty guy with legs for days approached BamBam did he know what true beauty was. He thought that maybe his descriptions were over the top and completely unnecessary, but the longer he stared, the more it was a perfect fit. The male cleared his throat.

“Hi, I’m Yugyeom?” He held out his hand and BamBam tried not to make a fool of himself more than he already had. 

“Hi…I’m BamBam. Um, you have a book I need?” He was actually breathless and he could tell that Jeongguk was laughing at him from behind the counter.

“So I’ve heard,” Yugyeom chuckled. “You need it so bad you tracked me down?” He raised an eyebrow, dropping two bags and sat next to BamBam. One of the bags was a backpack, the other a sports bag. He wondered which sport he did. Baseball? Maybe he just wanted to see him in those tight pants. Volleyball? No, again, he just wanted to see his legs.

“Um, yeah…I need it really bad.” He couldn’t form words. “I’m sorry, that was just super dumb of me, you can keep it!” He stood, almost knocking over his host chocolate. Yugyeom laughed and BamBam froze.

“Why don’t we go to the library together, and I can check it in for you to check out, and you can repay me by coming to join some friends and me for trivia night here next Thursday?” BamBam’s mouth was dry. This guy was so cool. 

“That…that works. I’ll probably need your number though, you know, just in case plans change?” He was being wishful.

“Sure. That sounds good to me.” 

Holy cow, BamBam was so crushing on this dude super hard. All because of a stupid book too.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter :)  
> @ar_tris_t


End file.
